Polymer compositions comprising polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one olefin are generally known. Of particular interest are compositions comprising linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and one or more olefins, hereafter called polyketones.
Polymer compositions comprising a polyketone and a flame retardant are also known and have been described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,449; U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,328; U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,318; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,897; U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,674. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,674 describes by way of example the use of cyclic phosphonate esters. With such phosphonate esters it is not possible to obtain a V-O rating according to UL-94, without the use of an anti-drip agent as for example PTFE.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,894 dealing with other polymers like polyolefins describes the use of melamine compounds as flame retardants; the melamine is however used in combination with other flame retardants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,200 describes the use of melamine phosphates for wood products.
The present invention resulted in new compositions with excellent flame retardant properties without the use of halogenated flame retardants. With the invention it is possible to obtain compositions with a V-0 rating in the UL 94 test for flame retardancy.